


化身孤岛的鲸03

by TINGting000



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINGting000/pseuds/TINGting000
Summary: 双性





	化身孤岛的鲸03

晚上的窗帘没有拉严实，光透进来让房间整个都亮堂了起来，王柳羿揉了揉眼睛睡得有些不安稳，早就睡醒了但是偷懒不去工作的喻文波侧过身挡住大部分刺眼的光源把人往怀里又搂了搂。  
“杰克……”  
“还早，接着睡。”  
喻文波光着上身，少年体热，王柳羿枕着踏实又温暖，便伸手把人圈的更紧了些。睡了一晚，王柳羿身上的睡袍早就散了开来，喻文波的手不算老实地探进去去摸对方光裸的屁股。这个年纪和喜欢的人睡在一张床上太白天起点反应实在太正常不过了，喻文波从后面摸到前面，沾了一手水，然后把两个人的性器握到一处一起撸动着。这碰到一起着实刺激，喻文波撸了十几分钟就自己出了一身汗，睡梦里的小游客倒是像在做春梦似的，面颊都泛着春意，甚至在喻文波手上动作慢下来的时候还会不自觉地挺几下腰。  
最后射出来的东西混到一处弄得小腹上到处都是。等蓝哥醒来肯定要骂，但是他的蓝哥连发脾气都很可爱。高潮后的困倦让本就睡梦中的王柳羿睡得更深了，喻文波肆无忌惮地分开对方的双腿去看对方腿间那处尤为迷人的地方。从没有被入侵过的小径羞涩地合拢着，喻文波轻轻地用手指拨开，露出腥红高热的内里。  
好湿啊。手指沾了点那透明的体液，黏黏的，甚至拉出了点丝。这么舒服吗？  
腿根和屁股被人吮出了不少暧昧印记，私密部位全是某人留下的到此一游的痕迹，生怕别人不知道这个人已经是自己的所有物了。没被透过的穴儿尤其的嫩，喻文波动作很温柔，点到即止的占完便宜就给人拿毛巾清理干净了。  
白天的行程是到附近的小岛上自助BBQ，船员们要先去岛上进行布置，喻文波看王柳羿没有要醒的意思就先溜到厨房弄了三明治和果汁回来放到茶几上，然后蹲在床头摸了摸对方睡得炸开来的头发。  
“蓝哥，我要去忙了，睡醒记得吃早饭啊。”  
“嗯。”  
“但是别吃太多，等下就午饭了，你就随便垫下肚子。”  
“知道啦。”  
“我先去岛上，你别睡过头啊，不记得流程就待在前台和别人一起走。”  
被惊扰美梦的人在被子下不耐烦地蹬了蹬，莹白的脚背探出来想踹喻文波被他握着脚踝塞回被窝。  
“好了不吵你了，再让我看到你蹬被子就回来打你屁股。”

最后王柳羿是被饿醒的，离集合还有段时间，他洗漱完慢悠悠地吃着喻文波准备的早餐。喻文波不在身边王柳羿手机上不了网，只好打开电视看他基本上听不懂的游轮介绍。他合租的房子设施很好，七十多寸的超大液晶曲面，平时看看电影周末打打游戏都非常合适。在船上的这段时间好像时光都走的慢了些，这个背投电视的年纪搞不好没有比自己小上多少，好在能看DVD，游轮里租借的DVD都很有年代感，蜘蛛侠只有托比和加菲的版本。  
王柳羿穿了件嫩绿的T恤，下身是简单的白色沙滩裤，露出一双笔直的长腿。这两天呆下来王柳羿已经有经验，反正不管穿什么，出一趟海肯定是要湿淋淋回来的，长裤虽然防晒，但是进了水太重了，还是短裤方便。  
小游客外面罩了一件长款的防晒衫就开始在船上闲逛，纪念品超市这个时间去的人不多，外面的展馆上面陈列着各种以黑珍珠为主题的饰品，最贵的一串他看着都觉得脖子沉。平常生活中见到的珍珠大多是泛着奶油光泽的白色，这里的黑珍珠看起来倒是显得哥特又别致了，黑漆漆的闪着绿光，勾引着游客撒美金来满足没有底的购物欲。  
纪念品超市边上就是供游客歇脚的大堂，门边有一个大桌上面散着打乱了的拼图。王柳羿看了一眼包装盒上的原图是终于能理解在没有信号的大海上人为了打发时光是可以做多无聊的事情。  
好吧，他终于承认，在没有喻文波陪着的时候他是真的很无聊。  
他甚至真的认真地对着图开始一块一块捡着拼图开始拼了。为了打发时间，这盒拼图的难度是王柳羿玩过最夸张的，是将近一百部电影海报的合集，他只能局部局部地拼出一小块，在他拼出四张海报的时候船舱内的广播终于传来集合的提示。  
他英语听力有些费劲不能一下子理解语速极快的句子，但是即使广播喇叭会让声音有些失真他还是在第一秒里就认出了喻文波的声音。哈哈哈哈有气无力，消极怠工啊。  
王柳羿甚至等不及这老旧的电梯慢吞吞就位了，踢着凉拖一路小跑下了三层楼，气还没喘匀就看到喻文波抱着胳膊倚在走廊上。从楼梯间三步并两步蹦下来被人抱了个满怀。  
这个拥抱大约持续了十来秒就被喻文波身后的调侃声打断了。  
“哎哟杰克，大庭广众的，克制点啊。”  
两个人飞快地分开，喻文波瞪了眼站在边上已经有好一会儿的高振宁，这个逼难道不知道打扰人谈恋爱是要被驴踢的吗？  
“你要是晚上出现在这个角落我肯定发现不了你。”喻文波简直是抓住一切机会埋汰被紫外线格外关照的代理船长。  
“喏，这个逼你认识的，出门自带六双鞋的打野，Ning，哎哟你别这么看他烦不烦啊。”  
“宝蓝是吧！来来来，船上无聊的时候多来找我玩儿啊，我给你讲杰克之前唔……”  
之前私藏在兜里准备投喂小游客的椰蓉饼干被喻文波硬塞到高振宁嘴里，王柳羿笑到肚子疼，和高振宁打完招呼时间也不早了，喻文波带着人往甲板集合。  
“你不是说在岛上准备么，怎么回来啦？”  
“蓝哥你真不知道为什么？”  
热恋中的人，分开一分钟都嫌多，喻文波匆匆忙忙架好烧烤的设备帮着人准备完第一波食物就哼哧哼哧开着小船回来了。仗着自己有个私人的小船完全肆无忌惮整天穿梭在各个小岛上。  
二三十顶遮阳伞插在浅滩上，这里的特色是水上餐厅，当地人也是实诚，安排的位置是真的在水上，椅子就被水面高出这么一点点，坐下来后水位直接到了膝盖上。  
王柳羿是个喜欢盘腿坐的，这个姿势要是胖一些基本坐不住，他倒是坐的很轻松。喻文波替他烤了一整盘肉刷了酱淋了香草汁就把满满当当一盘肉端到王柳羿面前。  
王柳羿叉了一块肉吹了吹递到喻文波嘴巴，小船员从善如流地吃掉，岛上的食材都是当天备着的特别新鲜，牛肉咬一口就有酱汁爆出来又鲜又嫩，喻文波照着王柳羿的口味刷了一大罐辣酱，王柳羿边吃边和饮料一个人居然也吃了一大半。  
“你不再吃一点吗？”  
“我刚刚吃过了，还要吃吗？还是吃个蛋糕？”  
“有冰淇淋吗？”  
“祖宗，这岛上能找到冰柜我都要说你厉害了。”  
他们俩坐的位置比较阴，虽然避免了太阳光的直接照射，但是显得海水冰冷，喻文波自己是无所谓，只是怕王柳羿泡得久了膝盖疼，就拉着人起来去岛上逛逛顺便消消食。  
这里的很多的小岛都是私人的，今天他们来的这座也是，岛主和很多游轮都有合作，小岛提供场地和食材供应，相应的也会对游客们出售一些特产，比如当地非常有名的黑珍珠。  
与游轮上精致的加工品相比，这里的饰品更加具有原始的美感，珍珠大小不一价格也不一样，王柳羿只庆幸自己没有购物欲，不然这些造型独特的项链手链的确很让人心动。  
“喜欢吗？”  
“先看看，想带一条给我妈。”  
黑珍珠以珍贵出名自然价格不菲，小岛上的出售的自诩天然，价格和游轮上的相比也并没有便宜。  
“这玩意儿一年比一年贵，前几次来的时候我还看见过有游客拿草帽和当地人换过一颗小的。”  
“珍珠嘛，能理解啊，而且真的好好看，还好没有什么男生带的东西，不然出来一趟血亏。你看这条怎么样？”  
在各种造型朋克的项链里王柳羿挑了一只设计简洁大方的，主要还是珠子大，自家老妈应该会非常喜欢。  
喻文波帮着砍了将一半的价格还是出去了王柳羿三张整钞，一阵肉疼的王柳羿不禁搓搓胳膊。  
“干嘛啊蓝哥？”  
“我看看我的肉是不是掉地上了，这么贵还这么多人买啊。”  
喻文波噗嗤一下笑出声开始解释，“这里情侣求爱的话会互赠珍珠，珍珠的话越大越好，但是大的形状不一定好看，表面也不一定光滑，刚才摊子上那些跟玻璃珠一样大小的最常见了。”  
“那这里谈恋爱是有点贵哈哈哈哈。”  
大溪地还真是除了旅游资源其他方面都匮乏到不能想象的地方，倒是可以理解喻文波讲的拿草帽去换珍珠的事情了，毕竟网传在中东不是也可以用一桶水去换石油么。  
两个人买好东西绕着小岛走了一圈，其他游客也都已经用餐完毕开始闲逛买东西了，中央草棚下的船员们收拾完烧烤的用具和食材后终于得空休息了一会儿，看见喻文波带着他的小男朋友走过来隔了老远就开始起哄，王柳羿是听不懂他们叽里呱啦在讲些什么，但是不难想象，大概和白天高振宁说的差不多。  
被牵着有些害羞地和大家打了声招呼，之前在船上打过不少照面的Jeffrey从后面给喻文波掏出一个小食盒，是喻文波事先准备的椰蓉蛋糕和三明治。  
“你是要春游吗杰克我们去哪呀？”  
“带你去看日落啊，去另一个好看一点的地方，不和大部队一起，有一点点远，我们先过去。”  
“噢。”  
两个人牵着手走到码头，其他人出海看日落的是一艘双层游艇，边上停了一只小艇，要不是船尾有个发动机王柳羿都以为是那种最原始要自己划桨的小船了。  
走近一些一看，王柳羿握着喻文波手心不禁用了些力气才克制住身体不颤抖。  
不是只有女生才会喜欢鲜花的。  
所有人都会热爱一切美好的事物。  
热带岛屿总是盛产鲜花，也不知道喻文波从这岛上哪处搜罗来这些花铺满了整只小船。  
“喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢的。”哎哟我的老天，王柳羿不断感叹，大溪地空气好救我狗命，鼻炎已经很久没有犯过了。  
“这让我怎么下脚啊？”  
两个人脱了鞋放到船尾驾驶位边上赤着脚踏进船身，也不知道喻文波铺了多少层，一脚下去边上的花直接堆到脚踝的位置。  
“坐着啊，饿了就吃一点。”  
“你这是把我当猪在喂啊杰克！”  
猪还有点肉，王柳羿从头到脚就是屁股的手感好一些，喻文波当然是想他能多长点肉了。  
小船设施看上去有些简陋，连遮阳挡雨的顶都没有，但是发动机是真的厉害，喻文波一脚油门下来船身就飞快地往前开去，破开一路海面后面留下一长串白色的浪花。  
“不去船头坐着吗？前面风景好一些。”  
趴在自己大腿上的王柳羿摇摇头，真·抱大腿的小游客下巴搁在喻文波的大腿上抬眼去看面上专心开船的喻文波。  
“我就在这里当杰克哥的腿部挂件。”  
“哥只缺裆部挂件，蓝哥有兴趣了解一下吗？”  
“你还是认真开船吧。”  
捡了一朵小花去丢喻文波，下一秒就被人反手掐着后颈按到他的大腿上，“哎哟错了错了，哥……”  
“我们在往哪里开啊？”  
“现在才问？不怕我把你骗走卖了？”  
“告辞！”说着王柳羿一脚搭到船舷上脚尖任海水没过小腿撩起一串水花。  
喻文波单手握着方向盘，空着的那只手捏着王柳羿的手腕，“这里你往哪跑我都可以把你捞回来，快到了，去前面看看，这里有珊瑚礁。”  
王柳羿淌着满船的花走到床头那一小处平整的位置探出头往外看，清澈的海水给浅滩处的岛礁加上薄荷绿的滤镜，王柳羿用手撩了撩水，仿佛马上可以触摸到那神奇又美丽的生物了又赶紧收回手。  
“这个是不是不能碰啊？”  
“嗯，不能碰的，原来也有带游客浮潜看珊瑚礁的项目，后来环境破坏的太厉害就取消了，你这也摸不到啦，水清看着浅，其实还有五六米深。”  
除了叫不出名的小鱼和海参，岛礁还藏着许多在水族馆里都没见过的海洋生物，喻文波从后面搂着人压在船头抱了一会儿，亲了下王柳羿的面颊，“等我一下。”说着往王柳羿手里塞了一把瑞士军刀就脱了上衣戴好浮潜面具一下子窜进了海里。  
喻文波一蹬腿就游出好远，一头扎进星罗密布岛礁丛里，中间浮起来换了五次气，最后一次将近五六分钟才探出头往回游。  
坐在船头踩水的王柳羿见到人赶紧伸出手接过对方抛过来的浮潜面具放到身后。喻文波一手撑在船头平缓着呼吸，一边摸过王柳羿手里的瑞士军刀把自己在岛礁上挑了半天的珍珠贝撬开。  
珍珠贝分单珠和多珠的，喻文波在这方面也是个外行，这珍珠贝合得紧，和他蓝哥的嘴一样的难撬，最后使了大劲儿才撬了开来，是个单珠贝。  
王柳羿看的下巴都要掉了，喻文波划开蚌肉把那颗比玻璃弹珠还要大一圈的黑珍珠挤出来放到海水里沥了一下举到王柳羿面前。  
“蓝哥，之前和你说这里人用黑珍珠，额，那啥，哥们觉得去买的话差点意思，多贵都没有衬你的那一款，就，就还是想自己去捞一颗给你……”喻文波也生的白，脸红的时候也格外明显些，整个人泡在透明的海水里好看的不像个风吹日晒的船员。  
“如果蓝哥答应的话，作为交换我可以拿走一样我喜欢的东西吗？”  
“我什么都没有，也没有比得上这一颗的珍珠了。”王柳羿的声音带着点哽咽，几乎都要哭出声了，握着珍珠的手掌被喻文波包在手心里亲了亲。他低下头去吻喻文波的唇瓣，两个感情世界没啥色彩的小学鸡终于知道接吻不只是嘴唇贴着嘴唇就足够了，王柳羿的舌尖怯生生地顶开喻文波的牙关去交缠另一根同样火热的舌头。  
接吻的滋味太过美好，饶是喻文波都觉得这下难顶，把那颗分量不小的黑珍珠扔到船上，拉着王柳羿的手一个用力就把人拉进了水里。深海才会有恐惧，浅滩就只剩享受了。王柳羿双手抱着喻文波的肩任对方脱掉了自己已经打湿的T恤，一边松开裤带，喻文波脱得辛苦，费了些力气才把王柳羿剥得干干净净的反手把浸了水沉得要命的布料统统丢上船。光天化日的，虽然这方圆几里都看不见人，但是被人压在船身上这样亲昵多少还是会觉得有些难为情。  
王柳羿双腿盘在喻文波的腰上蹭了几下，就明显感觉到对方迅速勃起的性器隔着裤子一下一下地往上顶。  
“蓝哥，去船上。”喻文波在水底捏了捏王柳羿浑圆的屁股，都是肉，好摸的要命，身前陷进去的入口也好乖，喻文波用食指指尖揉了揉，就摸出些不同于海水的湿滑感。  
爬上船的姿势有些狼狈，王柳羿赤裸着身体又沾着水，在船上滚一圈就黏了一身花瓣，鲜花红艳，贴在嫩白的身体上却催生着情欲。喻文波脱自己的衣服倒是利落，三两下把自己脱得精光就压了下来。两个人搂到一处，身体交缠在一起好不快活。  
亲吻的间隙喻文波另一只空闲的手沿着王柳羿消瘦的腰身摸下去撸了两把同样勃起的性器之后往下捏了捏那一小粒，吓得对方整个人都抖了一下。  
“大溪地的黑珍珠很贵，但是在我心里这片海域所有的珍珠加起来都比不上你这一颗。”  
“那蓝哥，现在我可以拥有这颗珍珠的所有权吗？”  
王柳羿被这一下撩得身子骨都酥麻了，那里充血硬起的一小粒被人用指尖轻轻捏着逗弄着，耻于面对这具怪异身子的王柳羿自己都没特意去触碰过那个地方。  
“蓝哥可以当我的新娘吗？”  
一朵白色的栀子花被喻文波别到了王柳羿耳后，大约是谁都不能抵挡这样的喻文波的，王柳羿顺从地闭上了眼轻轻应了一声，下一秒就感受到对方滚烫粗粝的舌尖滑过自己的肚脐往更危险的地方探去。  
花穴被人小心地分开，急促的呼吸打在王柳羿那超级敏感的位置，花瓣似的阴唇很干净，没有奇怪的味道，其实喻文波趁着王柳羿睡着没有防备的时候看过那里，粉嫩的一小朵并不会引起别人的同情心，只会让人的施虐欲达到峰值。  
期待许久的亲吻终于落了下来，穴儿狭小幼嫩，仅仅只是柔软的舌头挺进得都不算轻松。小径敏感到了极点，喻文波只是舔了几口内里又涌出不少清液来。上面的阴蒂俏生生地立在那里，喻文波只是用指尖碰了碰王柳羿就像是到了极限般，绷直着脚背射了出来。  
腿根和屁股都泛出一层薄汗，喻文波接着去亲他敏感的小珍珠，含在嘴里不停地用舌尖去卷去舔，刚刚高潮过的人哪受得了这些，大腿几乎是抽搐般地发抖着，可惜这会儿的喻文波不像平时那样好商量，他把王柳羿一条细腿勾到船沿上摆成一个门户大开的姿势，王柳羿直到脚尖轻点着微凉的水面才找回些神志。  
“杰克……”  
高潮后的声音像是浸了蜜，王柳羿喊喻文波的名字都像是在撒娇。  
手指代替了舌尖接管那处被不停疼爱的小珍珠，喻文波重新压回来去吻王柳羿微张着的唇瓣。  
“蓝哥你好湿啊。”  
“是，是海水……”  
“那海水必没有这么甜。”  
持续延长的快感足够击溃一个人的神志，垫在王柳羿下身的花朵都被溢出的体液给打湿了不少。  
“蓝哥我没带润滑，先让我肏前面好不好？”  
根本不是在打商量，狰狞的性器已经插进了大半个龟头，正不上不下地卡在半路，挠得王柳羿抓心肝的泛着痒。  
“你到底会不会呀！”  
“趁你睡着的时候紧急恶补了下，弄痛了你和我说，嗯？”  
“我说了你就停？”  
“……尽量啊。”  
那里是真的小，也不知道到底有没有发育好，连龟头吃得都费力，只是被前面的带来的快感分去了大部分注意力的王柳羿并没有觉得那酸胀的感觉难以接受。  
“不舒服？”  
“没，有点涨，你都进来了吗？”  
“嗯，小宝好厉害……”  
喻文波简直骗人的时候面不改色，搂着王柳羿亲得昏天黑地的，下身觉得甬道内又湿了些才缓慢地抽插起来，每次退出去一点又多插进来一些，顶得王柳羿整个人往上挪。  
“怎么还有啊……”  
“还有一点，蓝哥你放松啊！”  
一下蹭过体内的敏感点，王柳羿没忍住地呻吟出声，喻文波浅浅地磨了几下就吻着王柳羿把剩下的一大截都肏了进去。  
挂在船沿上的那条腿也不自觉地使了点劲儿打出一点水花来，脚后跟一不小心踢到船身上，这下是真的疼，王柳羿哎哟一下眼泪都出来了，下面不自觉地绞紧，夹得喻文波差点射了出来。  
“杰克，杰克哥，我腿麻了……”  
前面也麻，阴蒂都被玩大了一圈，这下可真的像是一颗挂在那儿的小珍珠了，喻文波摸一下那狭窄的小径就喷出不少水来浇在攻势凶猛的龟头上，又热又紧，让人爽得头皮发麻。  
喻文波握着王柳羿的膝弯把那伶仃的小腿架到自己的肩膀上，一下一下给人按着僵着的肌肉，一边缓和了操弄的速度，免得自己肏得太过直接射出来。  
想亲吻的地方太多，两个人交换着彼此的津液，唇瓣分开没一会儿又会贴到一起，喻文波抱着人坐了起来，这下是进的真的深，王柳羿觉得自己的肚皮都要撑破了，亲吻都压抑不住的哭喊听起来挺可怜的，喻文波拇指抵着身前的小珍珠磨了一会儿，搭在王柳羿后腰处的手实在没忍住，用力地揉捏着饱满的臀肉，还尤嫌不够似的拍了几下，发出几声淫靡的声响。  
哭声乍然间小了，王柳羿小声抽泣着抱着人自己摆着腰讨饶，“我要吃不下了……”  
“蓝哥你夹得我好舒服，好棒，蓝哥你再动一下，再让我肏一会儿好不好，我快射了。”  
骗子啊！  
王柳羿被人按着胯疯狂地向上顶弄着，每一下都往最深的地方干，两人身下的花朵都被碾出了汁液，红红黄黄的沾了一身，又香又狼狈。  
喻文波抱着人肏了十来分钟尤觉不够又把人压了下来，这下几乎要把人摆成对折的姿势，纤细的脚踝被人握着压到了脑袋边，整个下半身几乎被干到腾空了。  
初经人事的甬道哪经得起这样肏干，王柳羿只觉得弄哪里都舒服得要命，努力无视小径被完全撑开的饱胀感，喻文波弄得他腿都软了，他也想让对方能做的尽兴。  
太阳已经缓缓贴近海平面，王柳羿对时间过去了多久没什么概念，前面射了两次之后连腰肢都软了，喻文波像是觉得不够又去摸前面充血的阴蒂给他自己，搂着人换成跪趴的姿势顶进去，王柳羿是实在没力气只能塌着腰，胯倒是被喻文波牢牢捏在手里翘得高高的，喻文波肏得用力，连水面都被船晃得泛出一阵阵涟漪。  
“别摸那里了，要破了。”  
“那我轻点摸……”  
喻文波的手把沾上的水都抹到对方柔软的小腹上后又回去摸那一小粒，还真有点爱不释手，又热又艳，只要轻轻碰一下身下的人就会发出好听的求饶声，只是自己做的再过分都没关系，对方就是掉着眼泪都还在努力地吃自己肏进去的阴茎。  
耳尖被人含在嘴里轻舔着，王柳羿满脑子都是自己被玩得出水的声音，溢出的快感消化不掉，葱白好看的手指下意识地抓着边上的花朵，碾了一手红艳的汁液在擦眼泪的时候把自己的脸上也沾上了些。后背上传来令人安心的重量，王柳羿整个人被完完全全地罩在下面，他侧过头去亲喻文波探出的舌尖，被干到极限的小径也终于承受不住了，喻文波揉着两瓣被胯拍得泛着粉色的臀瓣又快又重地肏了几十下闷哼着射了出来。  
喻文波压在王柳羿身上喘了好一会儿才算缓过来，原来和喜欢的人做爱是这种感觉，射出来的一瞬间连脑子都混沌了，什么东西都无法思考，只想牢牢地压制着身下柔软的躯体，去尽可能地捣出更多温热骚甜的体液。  
高潮来的密集又持久，王柳羿枕着喻文波的胳膊脑袋持续放空，只觉得远处的太阳好像又沉下去了些，一小半已经埋进静谧的海面。他从没想过自己的第一次会发生在大海上的一只小船，让他无比心动的男人出了一身汗抱着自己，这种感觉居然让人沉溺到不想出来。  
他把自己缩成一小团，喻文波有些意犹未尽地亲着王柳羿的唇瓣，缓了点力气又开始欺负好像都要被磨破皮的小珍珠。小游客没法推拒只好打开双腿让对方刚刚射完只有半硬的性器一下一下肏着自己的腿根。  
喻文波还没有全硬，但是对方高热狭窄的入口着实令人食髓知味，握着龟头和对方的阴蒂打了声招呼，用还沾着两人体液的马眼去磨那颗小珍珠，听对方黏黏糊糊的呻吟又觉得自己好像又生出些力气，抱着人趴在自己身上，让王柳羿放松塌下腰后又干了进去。  
第二次做得更久了，王柳羿身上没一处好地，胸前的两粒乳尖都被咬得破了皮，小腹到大腿根全是指印混着牙印，前面已经一点射不出来，软软的搭在那一看就是被欺负过头了，只是这具身体的主人还在纵容仿佛永远都有精力的恋人。  
“说带你来看日落的，结果只顾着搞了。”  
两个人的鼻尖亲昵地贴在一处，王柳羿耳间别着的栀子花也被蹂躏得不成样子，傍晚的气温低了些，王柳羿把自己大半身子埋进了花堆里靠着喻文波，一边分开双腿任对方不老实的手去捏已经碰不得的位置。  
他半抬着脸去亲性事结束后格外性感的小船员，“我也喜欢你。”  
“我知道，感觉到了。”  
捏了一把对方的屁股，太阳只剩一点尖尖还露在海面上了，他胡乱地套上衣物坐到驾驶位开始准备回航，王柳羿盖着喻文波的外套仰面躺在这小船兜着的小花海里看着没有被污染过的天伸了一个懒腰，夜里的大海就有些吓人了黑漆漆一片仿佛能吞噬灵魂，但是没事，天黑之前他的小船员会带他回去的。  
去哪里都好。


End file.
